


暈眩

by abcxyz0214



Category: Ikebukuro West Gate Park (Live Action TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 安藤崇抓住真島誠的瞬間。
Relationships: Ando Takashi | King/Majima Makoto
Kudos: 1





	暈眩

G少年們瘋狂膜拜的國王，他的臉突然放大至眼珠無法調整焦距的程度，在我跟他瞎扯的時候。

我看不清他的臉，可是我知道他在作什麼。

接吻，Kiss，交換口水，前戲。隨便你怎麼說都行，反正就是那麼回事。

「這樣很有趣？」看著這個從高工時期認識到現在的朋友，我第一個浮現在腦中的念頭不是痛扁對方一頓，而是心想這個迷死人不償命的傢伙繼謀殺完全池袋的雌性生物後，又想把腦筋動到男人身上？

其實我這番胡思亂想也不能怪我。畢竟在自家水果店樓上自家的房間，對象還是熟到像過期哈密瓜一樣的人，接吻這種事情即使持續十分鐘也浪漫不起來。

舌頭伸出了我的嘴裡，但崇仔的臉還是距離的有夠近，可以感覺到他的氣息噴在我的臉上，熱呼呼的。

「看你一臉呆楞的樣子很有趣。」

一聽見這句話，我立刻拉遠了與崇仔之間的距離，果然在他臉上看到一如往常的戲謔表情。

「你說這話是什麼意思？老做這種突然的事情，下次說不定一個反射動作，我就會揍你了。」看著崇仔，雖然我因為被那冷冷的聲音嘲諷而語帶威脅，但我曉得這個靠強悍與腦袋坐上寶座的國王，是不會害怕我這種傢伙的。

聳聳肩膀，崇仔只是順著身體的重量輕靠上房間的牆壁，以還是沒什麼改變的聲調回答：「那也要先打得到才成。」

「你瞧不起我？」雖然是真的，但這麼說也太過分了吧？真是個不懂得體諒人（雖然似乎只有我這麼抱怨）的國王。

「阿誠在處理麻煩事上是挺有一手，但其他時候簡直就是天真到像個笨蛋似的。」沒有直接承認，不過崇仔那種平舖直述的語氣讓人更生氣──卻也依舊無可奈何。

沒辦法，誰叫他是全池袋的國王。即使我不是他的手下，也沒有反駁他的道理。

「是是是，你說的都對。」我撇開頭，嘴巴上說的與身體上的反應完全不同。「反正我就是天真，天真的水果店員真島誠、天真的麻煩終結者誠哥、天真的街頭混混阿誠，滿意了吧？」

「……阿誠。」

「什麼？」轉過頭，我與崇仔的視線對上。

那是那冷冷的瞳孔裡，少數同時有冰與火在燃燒的時刻。

「……繼續吧。」崇仔不過伸手一勾，還看不清他的動作，我已經再次與他近距離接觸。「繼續接吻。」

崇仔的聲音，真是平靜到不能再平靜了。

陶醉在國王高超接吻技巧的我，一邊覺得我跟崇仔就像是兩隻在池袋叢林裡發情的野獸，一邊忍不住想起某個潮濕與寒冷的瘋狂夜晚。

那瞬間改變了我與崇仔未來的，神智不清的故事開始。

※

那是屬於G少年的晚上。但不屬於他們的我卻因為某位有力人士而得以加入。

──或許我該更正，那位老兄並不只是「有力人士」這短短幾個字就可以描述完畢的泛泛之輩。而是集所有的池袋少年少女的目光與傾慕於一身，沒有人敢質疑他領袖魅力的「安藤崇」。

「讓阿誠來吧。」就因為我隨口說出「我可以參加嗎？」這種蠢問題而後換來了崇仔這樣簡單的一句話，在場所有人二話不說地對我這外來人士的突兀加入毫無異議。

這就是我現在無聊地坐在這裡的原因──雖然那時候只是隨便問問，但既然崇仔已經幫我說話了，我可不想犯下耍弄國王的罪行。

看著大家各自成群的高分貝喧鬧，既不跳舞又不搞音樂也不玩什麼極限運動的不及格街頭小混混的我，除了努力讓自己喝到茫以外，也沒什麼事情好做。

而當我在嘈雜的Rasta Love裡試圖使腦中浮現出最近新買的CD、由葛利格所寫的挪威舞曲時，身旁卻有個人影以輕巧卻又不容忽視的姿態落座，打斷了我腦中的旋律。

「怎麼看起來一臉無聊的樣子？」不用說，這種又冷又冰的語氣，除了崇仔沒有別人。

將手上的杯子隨意朝著他舉了舉算是表達我對國王的敬意後，我甫開口便不得不承認我的確很沒誠意：「誰像你一樣得天獨厚？只要跟你一起出現，女人就只會全往你那邊靠。」

「總比全往你那裡靠來得好。」國王的聲音意外地有些熱度，不過我想大概沒幾個人聽得出來。而我就算聽出來了，也不曉得理由何在。

「怎麼，怕我女人緣比你好？」又喝下了杯不知道裡面裝什麼的東西，我撐著熱辣辣的喉嚨與些許模糊的意識，隨口調侃著似乎有些認真起來與我對話的崇仔。

「你在說笑話嗎？」

「喂，不要這麼明確地用不屑刺痛我。」擺擺手，我心裡卻也明白對崇仔而言，我的女人緣的確差到像個笑話。「反正我手機裡的通訊錄名單永遠都是男人的電話號碼比女人多……」

「所以才更危險。」崇仔轉過頭，在昏暗的室內裡，他的眼睛是閃著銀冷光芒的匕首。「繞在你身邊飛的公蒼蠅，跟那些聒噪的女人比起來毫不遜色。」

我失笑，這個國王未免也太杞人憂天：「你是不是想太多了？」

「並沒有。我的確一直都這麼想。」微微勾起了嘴角，但我覺得崇仔這個表情比他不笑的時候看起來更讓人發寒：「雖然你有事還是第一個打給我……但我就是不爽。」

「崇仔，你這樣好像在吃醋的馬子。」我看著崇仔，覺得有點不可思議。身為領導著池袋第一大少年集團的國王，會說出如此顯露意圖與感情的話還真是少之又少。

「你太受歡迎了，擔這麼點心是理所當然。」崇仔抓住我的肩膀，力道大得有點令我生痛。「別以為我不曉得總是有男人對你說『今天晚上不想自己睡』。」

「你是不是喝醉了啊？說這些沒頭沒腦的話……大家都只是朋友而已，沒人跟我上過床好嗎。都認識那麼久了，你還不瞭解我的個性？」抓抓頭髮，我試圖扳開他的手，但顯然成效不大。只好苦著一張臉看著崇仔，希望他能自己注意到手還抓著我的肩。「最後，可不可以放開我啊？很痛欸。」

「沒人能看透你，阿誠。我也不例外。」沒想到崇仔不但沒放開我，甚至把另外一隻手也搭了上來。「所以放開你這種事情，想都別想。」

「……安藤崇先生，你這樣真的像是在告白。」

「也只有你這種天真的笨蛋才會到現在才發現。」

「什麼？」幸好這裡吵得要命，否則我絕對會比現在還要再尷尬兩萬倍。但或許是酒精的效力正在作用吧，我沒有假裝聽錯或是隨便打哈哈過去，反而繼續認真地與崇仔討論起這個話題：「你那詞句的用法，好像已經忍很久一樣。」

「早八百年前我就一直在重複同樣的意思，全池袋的人也只有你聽不懂我在說什麼。」撇了撇嘴，崇仔即使爆出了這麼驚為天人的發言，表情的變化也不過微微波動了百分之五而已。

這國王已經喝到連引以為豪的邏輯力跟記憶力都沒了？我表情古怪地回問他：「我怎麼從來就沒有印象你對我告白過？」

「我不是一直都說『加入G少年』嗎？」輕輕地瞟了我一眼，崇仔的表情彷彿搞錯的人是我一樣，這也太沒道理了。這種莫名其妙又峰迴路轉的告白法，是人都不會聽懂裡面的絃外之音吧？

腦子這麼想著，我自然也理直氣壯的回答：「像你這種告白方式根本就不對勁吧？好歹也該像是電視上演得那樣，什麼『我愛你』啦、或是『我不能沒有你』之類的，哪有人說什麼加入G少年啊！」

「對你說那些鬼話，就跟放屁沒兩樣吧？」崇仔的眼神，像是針一樣刺進我的心裡。「池袋是我的領土，但是對阿誠而言，池袋不過是你邁著悠哉腳步經過的地方而已。所以我叫你加入G少年，就是叫你留下來的意思。」

說這什麼鬼話，我可是土生土長的池袋人，也討厭去適應陌生的地方，怎麼可能會離開嘛。

而崇仔就像是知道我在想什麼，難得多話地接下去開口：「我是池袋的國王，池袋屬於我、而我也屬於池袋。但你不一樣，阿誠有個地方是誰也不能掌握住的，就像是隨時可以放下一切一樣。沒有人能靠近你，而我也是。

「我知道隨便干涉別人想什麼的傢伙通常會很慘，但是只有阿誠是不同的。所以我叫你留下來──叫你留下來，然後真正地屬於G少年，真正地屬於池袋。」

這恐怕是國王終生難得一次的長篇大論，為了潤喉嚨而灌下一大杯調酒的崇仔，正以盯準獵物般的眼神看著我。

我暫時沉默，沒有立刻回話。

即使從頭到尾都沒有扯到任何愛啊情啊我喜歡你真島誠之類的話，但我卻意外地摸透了崇仔的心思。

我屬於這裡，這裡屬於崇仔；我屬於崇仔。A等於B而B等於C，所以A等於C。

崇仔屬於這裡，而我也屬於這裡，所以C等於B且A也等於B，A便也等於C。

我屬於他，然後他也屬於我。似乎馬上就可以因為如此而成立。

這種感覺不賴，雖然我對皇后的名稱敬謝不敏，但是小平民被不只認識多年還英俊瀟灑的國王看上，說心裡不暗爽絕對是唬人的。

但我想，或許有些事情還是得先確認確認才行，畢竟我即使已經茫到會在大庭廣眾（雖然在場的都是G少年，但難保他們不會因為我拐走他們的偶像而痛毆我一番）跟國王討論交往問題，但還是有理性的。

「好吧，我承認其實我對於男人與男人間的愛情並沒有什麼排斥感，不管對象包不包含我都一樣。」我對崇仔提出了最後的問題，而他的回話可會決定我接下來的反應：「但我問你，你真的是個同性戀？」

「我只對真島誠發情。」標準國王式回答，先前的話語連篇就跟假的一樣。

不過還真幸好他這樣回答。否則憑崇仔那教祖級的魅力，只要食指勾一勾，照樣有與現在那些女人一樣數量的男人拜倒在他的褲管下。那我光是趕蒼蠅就能趕到手脫臼，更別消說還有體力跟心情與國王滾床單了。

「最後一句話。」拉起今晚最大的笑容，我總算把手掌也搭到了崇仔始終掐在我肩膀上的手：「給我一個應該接受你的理由。」

「因為我是池袋的國王。」

果然是崇仔。或是說，真不愧是安藤崇。

我想我一定是在聽到那句話的瞬間停下了腳步，成為國王的子民。


End file.
